dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of death = Before Age 461|Date of birth = September 20, Age 281|Height = 4'9" (123 cm)|Weight = 112 lbs (51 Kg)|Address = West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Waitress|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior/Supporter, Age 283 - Age 294)}} Grace (グレース'', Gureesu'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the best supporter of the American Team like her mother did from her childhood as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only daughter of Chris and Teresa, the granddaughter of Chad O'Donnell and Melinda and Jack Smith and Chelsea. She's also the best friend of Debbie, Troy, Mark, Tracy, Johnny, Ella, Logan, Morgan, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Grace is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the green eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair. Grace has three different hairstyles, She has been compared to her maternal grandmother and praised as a beauty "just like her". As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Grace wears a high-collared sleeveless black top with a pale pink belt that has her forehead protector attached to it and dark grey leggings alongside black low-heeled boots. She also wears pale pink fingerless gloves that extend to just below her elbows. Personality Grace is a very soft-spoken individual, intelligent, brave, kindhearted, sweet, clever, caring, mature, rebellious, tomboyish and possesses a level of maturity even at her young age. She takes a motherly role in her team as she, Debbie and Elissa team up together to stop Morgan from getting himself into trouble due to his gullible nature. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Grace is very respectful towards her seniors and always aims for higher standards during training and in general. Although she clearly loves him, Grace isn't particularly close to her father, but she's always love him as being Daddy's little girl, and is more reliant on her mother, an attitude which is likely caused by his extensive periods on missions outside the village alongside her teammate's father. Grace has a soft spot for Alyssa and treats her like her own sister. Biography Background Grace is born on September 20 of Age 281 and she's living with her parents in West City. Grace is the only child of Chris Smith and Teresa O'Donnell. She learned her father's martial arts, control her Ki energy, techniques and special abilities from a young age and has shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable for her age. She is considered a prodigy within the team as she quickly learns lessons and techniques and picks up on hidden intentions. Her father's friend, Jason, becomes her closer mentor due to her promising mental abilities along with Debbie, Logan, Morgan, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa and Dende, who's the only daughter of the members of the American Team, Chris and Teresa in the flashbacks on the anime episode. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the beginning, Grace is first appears as a thirteen years old teenager, Dead Zone She's now as a young adult, to helping alongside with her friends and the children to fight Garlic Jr and his minions from years ago before the King Piccolo wars begins on Earth at the according to Korin, Kami and Mr. Popo. The World's Strongest She's Power Manga and Anime Grace has been learning this Ki energy to ability fly since a young age after clearly demonstrating the skills necessary to graps the concept of the technique overall, however because of her young age and inexperience she can only use it for a limited amount and her power level is 222,7788.0000. Grace has been noted to have a very strong mental strength even at a young age from her parents and grandparent, as she has understood concepts far beyond the abilities of someone her age, and she is very perceptive about her surroundings. Grace expressed her intelligence during numerous tests in the academy, which she aced most of the time, however while her intelligence and mental strength are very high, she greatly lacks in physical strength and gets fatigued easily. Grace showed interest in medical conditions as she researched rare plants and remedies to various illnesses. Films In ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu'', In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, Equipment Sword - Video Games Appearances Grace is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Grace, Debbie, Troy, Mark, Tracy, Johnny, Ella, Logan, Morgan, Elissa, Jesse and Alyssa vs. The Ginyu Force, Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers Trivia * Grace's name means Japanese name means (グレース or Gureesu) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Grace is: From the word 'grace', derived from the Latin 'gratia', meaning God's favor. Famous bearer: American actress Grace Kelly became Princess Grace of Monaco. * In Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Grace is: AIrish name Grianne, meaning love. * In Latin Baby Names the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Grace is: Grace. * It is pronounced grayce. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Grace is "favor, blessing". From grâtia. A virtue name introduced by the Puritans, referring to God's grace. It has the same meaning as Anna and Hannah and may be used as a variation of these. In Ireland it is used as an anglicization of Grainne. Greek mythology: the Three Graces were goddesses of nature: Aglaia (brillance), Thalia (flowering), and Euphrosyne (joy). Actress and princess Grace Kelly; singer Grace Jones; choreographer Graciela Daniele. Gallery Grace is the daughter of Chris and Teresa .png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters